Anything But Ordinary
by KatieGrrl1016
Summary: Summary: Songfic set during “Bargaining Part 2,” Buffy has just come back from the dead, and Spike is patching her up. They hear a song, and have a little moment! Totally SPUFFY! May or may not be a oneshot. Depends on those plot bunnies…


Title: Anything But Ordinary

Authoress: KatieGrrl1016

Chapter 1: Anything But Ordinary

Beta: Pffff… Who needs a beta!

Rating: K+ (aka PG, for safety)

Summary: Songfic set during "Bargaining Part 2," Buffy has just come back from the dead, and Spike is patching her up. They hear a song, and have a little moment! Totally SPUFFY! May or may not be a one-shot. Depends on those plot bunnies…

Disclaimer: Oh… Come on Joss! Can I please own at least Spike? Come on! Hmph! Fine then! I don't own Buffy or any of Avril's songs! Grrr… But I will! evil laugh Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Distribution: Yeah, like anyone would want to… email me if you do though!

A/N: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated! I'm putting Battle of the Hearts on temporary hiatus. I got inspiration to write this after listening to my old Avril CD. I realized her song "Anything But Ordinary" completely connected with this episode. It was spur of the moment, so sorry if it isn't too good. Tell me what you think! I may add more chapters, but that depends on the plot bunnies… stupid plot bunnies. They never visit me enough. OK… on to the story!

Buffy felt so weirded out. What had just happened? All she could remember was jumping off the tower to save Dawn… "Oh my gosh…" she thought, suddenly feeling overwhelmed from the memories flooding back to her mind. She had… died. She was in Heaven, or something like it. Her friends had pulled her out of that paradise, and she had coming crashing back to reality. She had dug herself out of her coffin, and now… she was sitting here with Spike, who was cleaning her bloody knuckles off, looking very disheveled and weary. His eyes… were so different from the last time she had saw them. The harsh fierceness in the piercing blue was gone, replaced by softened blue pools that showed relief… and could it be, love? She was so dazed and confused and her head was aching, she didn't want to be here, with all the pain and suffering. She felt so numb, devoid of life, like she didn't belong here. The only thing that kept her from bolting out the door and killing herself to get back to paradise was her morbid fascination with those blue eyes, pondering Spike's thoughts. Suddenly, she could see Dawn come out with a boom box, and Dawn popped in her Avril Lavigne _Let Go_ CD. Dawn pressed the 'next' button until she got to track 8, and Dawn said, "I brought out the CD player so you could, you know, relax a little…" she trailed off.

"Thanks Nibblet, but I'm sure all your sister needs is rest," Spike said, almost sounding like he was trying to reassure himself. "Just go off to bed, I'll take care of your sister." Dawn nodded and ran back upstairs. He kept trying to avoid using her name, trying to keep his pain and joy behind barriers at the same time. One part of him was jumping for joy, saying, "She's back! She's back!" The more realistic side was shaking his head, scolding, "There is no reason to rejoice, this isn't real. This is just some illusion. A figment of your imagination, so don't get your hopes up." "Shut up!" Spike thought back. "Just let me concentrate on bandaging these hands, these lovely, soft, warm hands that I could just ki-" Suddenly, the song in the boom box began to play, startling both of them. It rang out clearly in both their minds.

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

_Sometimes I drive so fast_

_Just to feel the danger_

_I wanna scream_

_It makes me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life._

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please._

Buffy's head perked up at the words in the chorus. Was this song written for her, or something? She listened closely as the next verse started.

_To walk within the lines_

_Would make my life so boring_

_I want to know that I have been_

_To the extreme_

_So knock me off my feet_

_Come on now, give it to me_

_Anything to make me feel alive_

Spike broke her train of thought when he softly said, "You're all patched up… Slayer."

Buffy's head snapped up and she quietly replied, "Thanks," and slowly got up to go upstairs, when Spike grabbed her arm.

"Let me take you upstairs, you're still getting used to… being back, um, here," Spike awkwardly offered.

Buffy gave a weak smile and replied, "I'd like that."

A slightly shocked Spike clumsily fumbled to reach out and grab Buffy's hand, but managed to do so. They looked at each other shyly in silence. Throughout this little moment, the song still played, and Buffy had been listening to it vaguely the entire time. She heard:

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out _

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

Spike gently said, "Red and Glinda have been staying here, in your Mom's room. Hope you don't mind."

"What? Oh no, I don't mind. How's Dawnie been?"

"Red, Glinda, and I have been lookin' after her. Don't be worrying about the nibblet. She's just fine. You need to rest. Oh, and here's your room."

Buffy looked up into his eyes, and just stared. "The saying is 'The eyes are the windows to the soul,' right?" she thought to herself. "Well, I could swear that Spike got a soul while I was gone." She could still hear the song faintly, and she could make the words out.

_Let down your defenses_

_Use no common sense_

_If you look you will see_

_That this world is_

_A beautiful accident_

_Turbulent, succulent opulent, permanent_

_No way _

_I wanna taste it_

_Don't want to waste it_

_Away_

Buffy had no idea what she was doing. Out of impulse, she leaned forward, and gave Spike a peck on the cheek. She blushed bright red, and she looked down at her feet. Timidly, she whispered, "Thanks, for everything." With that, she scampered into her room and closed the door in Spike's face. She could hear the song still, even through the door. She leaned against the door to listen.

_Sometimes I get so weird _

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my, lullaby_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out, _

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_Is it enough? _

_Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life _

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

Buffy sighed as the song finished, "Talk about freaking myself out. Why did I the whole kissing thing? What came over me?"

Spike was wondering the same thing as he leaned against the other side of the door, hand cupped over the cheek she'd kissed. Simultaneously, they pushed off the door and went to their respective places.


End file.
